


Not Strong Enough (For the Both of Us)

by wannabehipster



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Genderswap, Girl!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabehipster/pseuds/wannabehipster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don't leave,” Stiles whispers as she grabs Derek's hand and tugs him back to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Strong Enough (For the Both of Us)

“Don't leave,” Stiles whispers as she grabs Derek's hand and tugs him back to her. “Please,” she begs- her voice breaking. Derek allows her to yank him away from the door, giving her a moment of power even though he's much stronger than her.

The wood floor of the small cabin their trapped in creaks with Derek's heavy steps; it's the only audible sound except for Stiles' quiet sobs. “I have too, Stiles. It's our only chance.” Derek whispers in her ear, his nose brushing against her soft brown hair. His love for her is endless, reaching from the sky to sea and back; that's why he needs to face the monsters lurking just outside- to keep her safe.

The grip on his forearm tightens as she processes his words, bitten-down fingernails digging into his skin. “Why do you have to risk your life, when you can be safe? Safe with me..” Stiles half screams-half sobs as her heart falls apart. He reaches up to cup her face with both hands, her arm falling limply to her side as he smooths her hair away. He takes in her beauty for a long time, drinking it in like water; her elegant nose with the spray of golden freckles around it, her full mouth that's beautiful even in a frown and her hazel eyes that portray such complex emotions (the window's to her shattering soul). He wipes a tear from the corner of her eye and kisses the top of her forehead before pulling back, a sad smile on his face.

“If I go out there and kill them, we'll be safe forever. And if I die trying, I'll die knowing you're safe..” Derek says, his voice low but strong. He kisses away her tears, as they are falling faster. He feels her small hands against his back, tracing idle patterns into the worn cotton of his shirt.

“You can't leave me. Not when there's a possibility of you never coming back.” Stiles says with conviction, like the decision is that easy to make. She stands on her tip-toes to meet his eyes, a new fire sparking between them. “I need you too stay.” She whispers, her warmth of her breath wafting across his face.

“Sometimes what we need and what we want are very different things.” He retaliates, a smirk playing across his face. The mood and tension in the room suddenly switching, it's how they deal with high stake situations.

“What if my needs and wants are the same?” The space between them lessens and her hand creeps up to the nape of his neck with her fingers threading through the coarse hair.

“Then it would be a shame if I denied them, now wouldn't it?” He teased, putting the previous issue in a dark corner of his mind (more pressing thoughts need the space instead). He slid one arm around her waist, bringing her closer while the other hand cups her neck gently- tilting her slightly upwards.

Instead of verbally answering, she surges forward and captures his lips with hers. There's no sweetness with this, it's all pent up anger and sadness with strong love woven in. Teeth crash together and tongues dance around each other. There's something harmonious about the way the two of them wrap around each other, like iron to a magnet. Hands pull and tug against clothing, exposing even more skin. Derek breaks the kiss, moving his mouth across her jaw- nipping at the soft edges. Stiles bares her neck, allowing him to trace a twisting path to her jutting collarbone; her breathing becoming irregular and harsher as Derek hits the sensitive areas. Her chest is rising and falling rapidly, the oxygen not coming in large enough doses; although her heart is crumbling at it's seams. She feels the goodbye, its floating around the edges of the lust-addled bubble they created (she's willing it away with all her strength, its not enough).

"Stiles..." Derek mumbles against her cleavage, nosing himself closer to her heart. Her heartbeat picks up, practically thumping out of her chest.

"No no no no, please," she sobs- stroking his hair with the pad of her thumb.

"I love you. That's why I'm going out there, it's all for you." He presses a kiss to the side of her breast before standing straight again. "Promise you'll always keep me in your heart and thoughts, even if I don't come back to you." Derek taps her chest and temple to illustrate his point, his finger trembling.

"I will, forever Derek. I love you too." Stiles cries, the tears flowing freely as the last piece of her heart is destroyed. He gathers her in his arms, cradling her to him as she weeps. She clutches his for dear life as she peppers his shoulder and neck with kisses. After a few silent moments, they untangle and just look at each other; memorizing the face of the person they love with their very life- the greatest sacrifice. She hopes he takes her mental offer for strength, because he needs it more than she ever will; she's in dire need for a minute of weakness.

Stiles turns away as Derek makes his way to the door, muffling her sobs with the heel of her hand. Derek grabs the gun propped up against the wall and unlocks the door- stepping headfirst into the danger. Stiles turns at the last second, just catching a glimpse of him- it very well could be the last time she'll ever see him. She crumples to the floor, the sobs racking her body; her slender arms wrapped tight around herself (like she can actually hold together the pieces of her heart, physically). A moment passes and Stiles hears the first anguished cry of the enemy, the noise too high to be Derek's  
She feels a shift in herself, like she's connected to a greater cause (Derek is the best cause she could ever live for). Somehow, deep inside her shattered soul, she knows that she'll have the strength to keep going. She prays that Derek does too.

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while, but I got in a mood.


End file.
